Julicia Gremory
Julicia Gremory ''(ユーリシーア・グレモリー; Yūrishīa Guremorī)'' is a supporting character in High School DxD: Black introduced during Volume 16. The granddaughter of the current Grandmaster devil, Grandmaster Milicas and the next in line as the heiress of the Gremory clan. Alongside Lavinia and Reiner, Julicia is one of the Templar Order, the ten most promising young devils of his era whose power and ambitions can either improve or doom the current devil society. Appearance Julicia is a cute, beautiful girl with fair skin, purplish red eyes and has a buxom and curvilinear body. Just like every other devil born from the Gremory clan, Julicia also has long, bright crimson red hair which she usually let it loose or wrap it in a sidetail. She usually wears Kuoh's custom uniform of white shirt, shoulder-corset cape and magenta skirt, she also wears several shirts with moe characters printed on them underneath. Personality On the surface, Julicia appears as a reserved, calm yet playful young devil, being one of Lavinia's best friends cause of their shared mindsets. She likes to have a nice chat now and then, shares a bigger passion for tea and snacks than her mother Alice Gremory and doesn't like conflicts or noisy places. However, underneath and her true self, Julicia is an fullblown closest otaku, having an secret obsession with anime and manga, borderling on unhealthy. According to Audrey and Julicia's Queen Nanao Sasaki, who has been her friend for quite some time and one of the only people who knows of her obsessions, said that the weight of being a descendent of Sirzechs and the Grandmaster devil puts an extreme tight strain on her self-esteem, and as such, usually escapes with use of anime and manga. According to Alice and Audrey, Julicia also loves to watch Oppai Dragon and Satan Rangers, and since she has a history regarding hentai fanzines, is expeculated that she's also somehow of a pervert as well. History Powers & Abilities Immense demonic power -''' Being descendant of a former and the current Grandmaster, Julicia has an absurd amount of demonic power, being able to form her own peerage at the young age of seven and considered just as or even stronger than most high-class devils. She's also a master in demonic arts. Power of Destruction The Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. Julicia inherited this ability from her mother Alice who is the daughter of Milicas, while Millicas inherited from his grandmother Venelana Gremory(née: Bael). As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. * '''Null Stardust(ヌルスターダスト; Nurusutādasuto) -'' * '''Horizon Black Dawn( , literally; "Eclipsing of the Dawn Goddess") - Charisma Being descedant of the Paimon clan from her grandmother Floriala's side, Julicia has access to all the abilities coming from such clan, such as Charisma, which has the power to "attract" nearby foes and great charm for both males and females alike. F'light -''' Being a devil, Nemesis can use her wings to fly, glide and control her landing. Trivia * Her appearance and image are based on the character Mio Naruse, from the Shinmai Maou no Testament series. * She is named after the princess of the land of Light Yullian from '''Ultraman 80. * Despite her attempts to be an closet otaku, Julicia has the habit of accidently making several references to mangas and animes. * Cause of her ancestry to the Paimon family, she and Lavinia Allocer are related. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Templar Order Category:Devil Heir/Heiress